Certain structured data may include associated information which describes the content of the associated data. This associated information is often called metadata. The associated information may be textual definitions defining the data contents.
Metadata is, in effect, data about data. The term refers to any data used to aid the identification, description and location of networked electronic resources. Many different metadata formats exist. This metadata has been used for various purposes.